


Paint Splatter

by hawksmagnolia



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers on downtime, Because I don't like canon, Clint Barton & Darcy Lewis Friendship, F/M, Flex your writing muscles, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Prompt Fic, from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksmagnolia/pseuds/hawksmagnolia
Summary: Clint, Nat, and Darcy attempt to teach Bucky how to play Clue...all forgetting you should never play murder games with an assassin.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767943
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	Paint Splatter

“This is complete bullshit,” Clint muttered, his hands flying as he signed. His latest Stark designed hearing aids really helped his hearing, especially if he could see their lips, but he still signed to help Darcy learn. **  
**

“Paint it up, Clint.” Darcy signed slowly and handed him a paintbrush and a small bottle of purple paint.

Scowling, he took them and drew another stripe on his arm, matching the previous four. Darcy had 3 green ones while Bucky was sported a single blue stripe.

Natasha’s arms were perfectly clean. And her face was perfectly smug.

“Why are we playing this again?” Darcy eyed the multitude of colorful stripes on her and Clint. **This is not what she expecting when she thought about being painted.** She always figured it would be all elegant with her draped in silk, like those women in Renaissance paintings. Instead, she smelled like an elementary school classroom and had a steak of purple paint in her hair when she had beat him.

“How come you two are so damn good at this?” Clint sulked as he drained his beer. “Stupid **bloody knife**. I could have sworn it was the noose.”

“Probably because you are half drunk and because you always pick the noose.” Nat eyed him as she shuffled cards to reset the board. “And we’re playing because you and Barnes need a break from Mario Kart after you broke the coffee table last time.”

“Also because we are trying to fight the former Russian spies at a mystery game.” Darcy paused. “Did I sign ‘Russian’ right?”

Clint nodded and then stopped. “Wait a damn minute - I’m a spy too!” 

Bucky was studying the ceiling and attempting to hide a smile.

“We could always play poker.” Clint offered as he popped the cap off another beer with Bucky’s lighter.

“You cheat! Every single time!” Darcy threw the little metal pipe at his head where it bounced off his forehead. “Last time you conned me into playing poker I lost all my blue M&Ms and my green apple Jolly Ranchers.” She finished signing the sentence by flipping him off.

Clint crossed his arms over his chest. “Not my fault, you shouldn’t have bluffed on a lousy Ace high.”

Darcy signed something very rude at Clint who laughed. “You just told me to go walk a couch. You need to do this.” His big hands guided hers into the correct formations.

Bucky looked at Natasha questioningly. “Candy?”

“Have you met them? Do you really think we’d let them use money? We switched them to candy after they used a box Sam’s Lucky Charms and ate all the marshmallows.”

Darcy let out a yelp as Clint swatted at her with his paintbrush. She scrambled up into Bucky’s lap in an attempt to escape. Bucky grabbed his blue one and painted a stripe down the side of her face.

“Hey! Not **cool** Bucky! You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“All’s fair in love and war doll.”

She responded by smacking a kiss on his mouth and while he was distracted she dumped green paint on his head.

When the call out sounded, Steve went to go look for his teammates as Clint and Bucky both had a habit of being late.

What he found was three very paint-covered Avengers and Darcy who was hiding from Bucky behind Natasha while he yelled about how he didn’t need green highlights for a damned mission.

He slowly backed out of the room and called the mission dispatch as he headed down the hall.

“We’re going to need a few extra minutes for Agents Barnes, Barton and Romanoff to decon. Don’t ask. Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr](https://hawksmagnolia.tumblr.com)  
> Leave me some love! -xo-


End file.
